1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is known an ink-jet printer having a plurality of ink-jet heads for ejecting ink and a treatment-liquid ejecting head for ejecting a treatment or processing liquid that insolubilizes a colorant in the ink. The ink-jet heads and the treatment-liquid ejecting head are arranged in a conveyance direction in which a recording sheet is conveyed. In such an ink-jet printer, the treatment-liquid ejecting head is generally disposed upstream of the ink-jet heads in the conveyance direction. Further, a distance in the conveyance direction between the treatment-liquid ejecting head and one ink-jet head disposed adjacent thereto is made larger than a distance between any adjacent two ink-jet heads. Accordingly, mist of the treatment liquid generated by ejection from the treatment-liquid ejecting head is not likely to adhere to the ejection surface of the ink-jet head adjacent to the treatment-liquid ejecting head. Therefore, it is possible to avoid insoubilization due to adhesion of the mist of the treatment liquid to the ejection openings, thereby suppressing ejection failure of the ink-jet head.